


The Stars From The Sky

by vividaway



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Foster Dad Patton, Other, possible trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividaway/pseuds/vividaway
Summary: There was nothing in this broad universe that had ever unsettled Patton Sanders to a point where he felt a fiery rage in the pit of his stomach quite like the one he was experiencing now. He had gotten a surprise call from the social worker, letting him know that they were on their way to drop off another addition to the Sanders' household--about two weeks earlier Patton and the kid were expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

There was nothing in this broad universe that had ever unsettled Patton Sanders to a point where he felt a fiery rage in the pit of his stomach quite like the one he was experiencing now. He had gotten a surprise call from the social worker, letting him know that they were on their way to drop off another addition to the Sanders' household--about two weeks earlier Patton and the kid were expecting. 

Something had happened with the previous foster family, and the kid was immediately removed. Thinking about all the things that could’ve happened, whether it was the kids doing, or the adults—made Patton's stomach churn.. it really did take a lot for a kid to be placed somewhere new. an endless amount of possibilities in a vast world where anything could go wrong, and sometimes; things like this just happen. But the past is in the past, and the present is now —and what's happening now, is massive cleaning to get ready for their new arrival. 

“Patton!!” he heard a voice shout, the yell eventually being muffled under the sound of bedsheets raining over the banister, a swift giggle ringing out. “Roman Prince, get your butt down here and pick up these sheets! We’ve got less than an hour until Ms. McKenzie drops off our new addition, and if this house isn’t nice and clean, I’m not making Shepherd’s Pie for dinner” the man in his late-20’s called out, followed by a small screech, and the pattering of feet down the stairs.

“That’s not fair!!! You said you’d make it” Remy yelled back, crossing his arms and frowning 

“We also said we’d clean, and currently, there are two people cleaning right now,” Logan answered, before blowing a raspberry back. Patton sighed and pushed his glasses off his face and into his hair. 

“Guys listen up. We really, REALLY need this to go smoothly. This kid has had a bad backstory just like the rest of us here, and we need the house to feel welcoming. This has to go good, okay?” he yelled out, everyone stopping in their tracks, focusing as much as their hyper brains could. They all scattered, continuing with whatever they were focusing on, Remy wrapping Roman in the sheets he had previously been attacked with, Logan inspecting every corner of the house, and Daniel (Dee, for short) sitting on the kitchen floor.

So much for a big dramatic speech. 

Patton let out a loud sigh, pushed his glasses back into place, and got back to cleaning 

\-----------------------  
One long, anxious hour later, when the house was clean and spotless; the doorbell rang out.

“I’LL GET IT” Dee shrieked, both him and Roman attempting to push past each other, arguing over who gets to answer the door and who answered it last time

In the end, Patton unlocks and opens the door himself, being greeted with an average sized 16-year-old boy, and the short blonde social worker. “Hello, Mr. Sanders” she greets, looking unimpressed; presumably by the yelling and arguing behind the door

“HI MISS!!” Roman shouts, waving hello, gaining a small wave back 

“This is Virgil.” Ms. McKenzie said, putting her hand on his shoulder, only to get it shoved off.

She proceeded to cross her arms together, shoot the boy—Virgil—a glare and returned her gaze to Patton, “We hadn’t meant for this to be such a surprise introduction and drop off, but there were some—issues.”

Patton rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous smile growing on his face. “Please, come in. make yourself at home”

He leads the two to the living room, none of the others in sight, it was safe to assume they were all attempting to eavesdrop, leech as much information about the new kid as possible, with as little actual human contact as possible. 

Despite the vibes each of the members of this foster family, the children here are extremely different than what you would come to think

Logan was short in stature and sported around a pair of glasses (that he didn’t need, but he would never tell you that himself) and a slicked-back hairstyle. All his classes were AP, and he even occasionally helped tutor some classes

Despite all of that, Logan is shy, he chokes on his words often and stumbles on what he truly means. He's a lanky 5’7 16-year-old (still growing, he will remind you), president of the debate club, and friends with a lot of people, but close to a very small few. 

Then you have Roman, 6’, anything but skinny because of his position of captain of the football team. He has a huge passion for theatre, and would probably find a way to sell his soul and be reincarnated as theatre itself. He spends at least an hour getting ready for school, whether its putting on eyeliner or styling his hair. 

Daniel, the shortest—at a mere 5’6; is probably the boldest of all the members of the household. He's the class clown, and what keeps the household all on their toes. He was diagnosed with AD(H)D when he was with another family, and they eventually gave him up, not wanting to deal with his “issues”. He's got a very active imagination, and he has great potential if he would just apply himself.

And then Remy, the life of the bunch. There are no better words to explain him except for Extra. He likes to be the center of attention and impress everyone and anyone. he causes a lot of trouble, but nobody is perfect and Patton doesn’t expect him to be, he doesn’t expect any of them to be perfect.

Speaking of people with issues, Patton turned to face the shorter boy, smiling warmly. 

Virgil was avoiding eye-contact, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans, frowning. He looked like he wished he could be anywhere but here

“Virgil?” Ms. McKenzie asked, catching both Patton and Virgil’s attention. Patton hadn’t been listening, either. He was trying to get the best read on the boy that he could, trying to get some kind of f gvgeel for what he was getting himself into. 

Virgil grunted, refusing to match eye contact with the woman next to him. Something must have happened between the two because it felt tense, and he couldn’t tell if it was because of him, or her.

“well, I’ll go get the paperwork.” 

This was going to be a very long week, wasn’t it?

After a few hours of chatting between the social worker, and her departure; the house had skill grown much more silent than he was used to. Patton and Virgil were walking the stairs when Virgil stopped.

“How many people live here” he asked, looking at the photos on the wall of Patton with all the kids “Well, Right now there’s only for—six counting you and me. We used to have another one, Thomas, but he and his boyfriend live together. You will see him from time to time, though.” He said, leading him to his room, carrying blue sheets and a few pillows,

“Why.” 

“Why? Why does Thomas live with his boyfriend?” He questioned, not understanding. “No, why do you want to foster so many kids.. its not like you’re getting anything from it” he boldly replied

That question stopped Patton in his tracks. “Well, when I was younger, I was a foster kid, too. I didn’t really have someone who loved me. I never got adopted, or fostered; so I wanted to make sure that some of you guys get the privilege to have a family.”

That was the last thing Virgil had said that night.

Patton went to bed that night with a headache ringing in his ear, and ache in his heart. He really, truly DID want the kids to feel like they had a family, but is that what this is like? He would have to ask Remy. Or maybe Logan, he seems to be less sarcastic.

He wants the best for these kids, he wants them to grow up and succeed, to be able to have food in their stomachs, clothes on their back, and a roof over their heads. He wants them safe, and thinking about all the kids in the system left Patton feeling the same way he did when he started his day

Upset, Angry, Sad. He just wished he could keep them safe forever. Make sure that they’re making good choices, finishing the work that they need to get done, and eating healthily. 

His thoughts quickly shifted to Virgil. He was probably scared, right now. Feeling alone and like no one's there for him.

Patton rolled out of bed, put his glasses on, and to the living room, placing his head in his hands. 

This left Patton in a funk for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton tries to get to know Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter TW: Yelling, Swearing, Implications of past abuse, Drug mentions, food mentions.

Painting was the best hobby to try and calm Patton’s nerves. When Thomas was young he would joke that it was because they both started with a “p”.

“Patton, Roman won’t give back my make up palette!” Daniel called out in a whiney voice. What followed was a loud protest from what could only be assumed to be Roman.

“This one is NOT yours!!” He screamed from the banister, trying hard to not let tears come to his eyes.  
It was obvious that the two had not just started this fight, and that this was not the end; either. The best solution to this was a temporary fix until Patton could find a better way to help.

“Alright now, both of you need to wash up so we can have some lunch. How does that sound?” Patton finished off his sentence by glancing over at the boy dressed in black.

The smaller of the kids—Virgil—was curled up in the corner of the couch, hands in his pocket and shoes on the couch. Normally, Patton would have scolded the boy for dirtying up his couch; but there was something about the boy that tugged at Patton’s heart. 

Maybe it was the frayed sleeves from anxious fidgeting on his obviously worn out sweater, or maybe it was the way he responded when his name was called—scared.

Either way, Patton brushed the boy off his mind and turn around into the kitchen.

After lunch was finished and the lot of boys were all clambered in front of a Disney movie in the living room, while Patton was left alone to destress. 

Locked away in his room, he instantly rushed to his desk—whipping out his sketchbook and drafting pencil. There really is nothing more relaxing, the strokes of a draft. 

Circles and squares, geometry and art finally collabing in a beautiful method. It really calmed his soul, made him feel like he could do anything, or become anyone. 

Art was his cocaine.  
It was bold. The art, and the feelings. Taking literal years to perfect, and to say you can do this thing that not everyone is good at. Thomas has singing, Romans got football, even Logan has something of his own. Computing, coding, calculating. Patton can remember the tone in his guardians’ mouths when they found out about his past times. 

“Were just so worried about you, Honey. You’re so different.”

The tone was condescending, almost outraged over the fact that he was growing, changing. Becoming his own person. 

“You know were always here to talk to you! You don’t need this” his father exclaimed. 

“But, this is what I WANT to do. I like art!” 

You would have thought he had just said he does drugs for a living, or that he was off to some war he was intended to get killed in.

“It’s a phase” they called. It was “Unnatural”. 

Patton could feel the words welting up in his stomach. Unnatural. A phase. 

He didn’t need THEM. They should just understand that art is what made him happy and supported him. What’s the worst that could happen?

Though saying that always jinxed it.

Patton shook his memories out of his head, frowning. He didn’t need to focus on the negativity. What he needed to focus on, was not messing up the eye he was (horribly) attempting to draw. 

He decided to draw Virgil. it was unclear whether this was weird, but he continued to do it anyway. He just couldn’t stop thinking about the boy, worrying about his past and his future.

What could Virgil have gone through? Literally anything, that’s what scared him. He set down his pencil, closing the book and pushing back on his rolling chair. Patton was officially determined. He was going to get something out of Virgil, useful or not.

 

Patton carefully sat next to Virgil, attempting to leave a reasonable amount of space between the two—but close enough to still talk. He really wanted to connect with the boy, but he just wasn’t sure how. 

Virgil silently wished that Patton would have sat anywhere but next to him. That he would just let it resume to be the way it was before. With everyone watching movies and him on Tumblr.

“what’re you doing there?” the man with the glasses asked, smiling warmly. 

Virgil’s hands begun to sweat. He couldn’t just tell him he was on Tumblr. He would have to explain what Tumblr is, and when Patton finds out he might confiscate his phone. So instead, Virgil brushed the question off with a shrug. 

This really offset Patton. So much for a “connection”.

“I really want to get to know you better” Pat said, whispering. He was attempting to make sure that the other four didn’t hear their conversation. Privacy was a myth in this household. If one knew it, they ALL knew it. It might have been since Daniel doesn’t know when to close his mouth. 

It wasn’t helpful that Roman and Remy are the biggest gossipers. It truly surprised Patton that the three hadn’t managed to team up and find out everything about the new one, yet. 

“There’s isn’t anything to know.” was sneered out, his eyes making their way to his feet. “Well, there’s always something, kiddo. How about I ask you some questions? I mean, what could do wrong?” 

“Whatever.” 

Patton’s heart did a flip, a smile taking over his face.

“Well, for starter, what’s your middle name?” he finally asked, pondering what to ask for a good minute before talking. 

“I don’t have one. I barely had a first name that wasn’t “hey kid” until this week.” He yelled, attempting to close the conversation as fast as possible. 

It worked too, causing Patton adjusting how he was sitting to fill the awkwardness of the now-quiet-room. 

“kiddo..—”

“I’m not a kid!” he shouted. “What are you all fucking staring at?” Virgil screamed, standing up for the first time in a good three hours. 

He stormed out, rushing to his room. Patton let out a long sigh, frowning at the sight of Daniel flinching as Virgil stormed past. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but he needed to get to know the boy to help him. To fix him.. 

Patton stood up. 

Logan grabbed his hand from the chair as he walked past, trying to grab his attention. Literally.

“maybe you shouldn’t.. he seemed really upset. I think he just needs some space..” was what he asked, leaving Patton in shambles. 

Was Logan right? Patton was confused, upset, and worried for Virgil. 

He shook from Logans grasp and sped off to Virgils room.

He lightly knocked on the door, jiggling the doorknob to find it locked.

“Virgil, please let me in.” was all he managed out between the feeling of needing to cry. Soft sniffling could be heard on the other side of the cold, wooden door. Shuffling was met with this, before the click of the door unlocking. He quickly sat back on his bed, frowning, wiping the smeared make up from his face.

A fair amount of time had passed, silence filling the air. It was uncomfortable—and neither of them wanted to be in this situation. 

Patton finally decide to break the ice, knowing Virgil wouldn’t. 

“sometimes… life.. can be like painting.” He spoke. “it’s hard, and intricate, and it takes a really long time to get a grasp on. Sometimes, you have a vision in your mind and that’s not how the piece turns out. But it’s alright, Virgil. its alright to not have it perfect, or how you thought it would be.”

It was quiet for a while before Virgil picked up the statement. 

“Life is nothing like painting. Painting is beautiful, and people can fix it when they mess up.” He wiped his eyes and crossed his arms. 

“painting is messy, Virgil. its messy and complicated, and that is exactly true. We can fix it. We will fix it. I promise, Virgil”

Patton looked Virgil in the eyes, and places a hand on his shoulder. It was shrugged off, but it was the thought that counted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic attacks are fun, no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of sleep deprivation, implications of depression, food mentions, mention of food restriction, swearing, implied self harm and abuse, vomit mentions, panic attacks, anxiety attacks.

Tired and confused brains. The feeling of being sick to your stomach from staying up too long. That special type of vibe you get when you stay up way too late and sleep too long. A tired hangover, If you will.

Most of the days, Virgil couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. The tired lingering in his body. The heavy eyes and the bone-chilling ache that refuses to leave.

Normally, he would be dead on his feet. The universe taking grasp onto his soul and ruthlessly latching on.

Like an anchor to a boat; tired was to Virgil Alixander.

He just wanted to be free. Free from the world, free from the constant battle that was life.

His head was spilling like a pinwheel, and for the first time in Virgil's life, he felt..alright.

His stomach was calm despite the soft grumbles it made; calling for food. His head contained no calamity and the stress he usually carried in his shoulders seemed to have magically vanished overnight.

It was almost like he were a character in a tv show. Something where he could just exist blissfully, without a care in the world.

"Virgil dear, would you please eat you mashed potatoes?" Patton sweetly asked. The boy continued to pick at his food with the abnormally long metal fork, before shoveling a bite into his mouth. He let out a weird noise after he finished, almost as if he were asking permission to leave the table.

He refused to meet Patton's eyes.

Virgil went to bed hungry and alone.

The next morning when he awoke, the sun was beaming through the dark curtains. His day progressed as it usually does. Wake up, do homework, go to school; and no matter what, avoid eating.

It wasn't because he was worried about his image, but because his stomach had betrayed him many times before. His stomach deciding to release all its content at any sign of emotion causing virgils mood to plummet, making his stomach even worse.

When he arrived home from school, he flung his backpack against the wall by the front door and kicked off his black army boots.

"Virgil, you will be eating tonight—wont you?" Logan calls out. Virgils heart picked up.

"I uh.. I don't know—" he replied, running his thumb across his knuckles

"Virgil... I haven't seen you eat in a week. Are you okay?" Patton pipped up from the kitchen. All eyes were on him now, and Virgil couldn't help but feel like he was suffocating. "i-im fine its.. its not anything I- I don"

The boy was interrupted by his acid reflux hitting him. His salivary glands flooding.

He quickly rushed off to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach

"Oh shit—" Daniel called out while walking through the door; Virgil cutting off his walking path.

Patton corrected Dee on his language before rushing to the bathroom door. Before Patton could reach, Virgil had reached over and swung the door shut.

Virgil swore to himself about the other shoe dropping before he quickly got up and brushed his teeth.

He could see Pattons shadow under the cold bathroom's door. He let out a sigh, and flung the door open.

Patton was sitting against the wall right next to the door, so the door opening had startled him.

"Are you alright? Do you need some Advil, or maybe some pepto-bis—"

The rambling father figure was cut off. "I'm fine. Just overwhelmed."

He pushed past what felt like a sea of people and rushed back up to his room.

The rest of the week had gone how it always did.

Skip breakfast, avoid everyone, double and triple checking that he had his headphones because he couldn't remember if he had them or if his brain was playing tricks on him.

School was bland, but what followed with it kept the boy occupied for long enough to avoid topics he didn't want to address.

Like why he was always sick

Or why he had marks on his arm.

The homework piled, along with the emotions that weighed on Virgil's heart.

He had to ask himself questions other people would never think to ask themselves.

Questions that seemed like common sense to others but the biggest mystery to him.

Do i address my fear of food?

Is it even necessary?

What even is the point if i'm just going to be sick again?

The questions rang in Virgil's head and he didn't know how to make them stop. He couldn't think rationally anymore.

Do i choose to be sick, or do i choose to starve?

Virgil's breathing picked up, his heart wanting to pound out of his chest.

He could almost hear the blood flowing through his body, daring virgil to black out.

His chest hurt with a special stabbing pain, one that begged for relief. One that begged for tears to end this cycle.

His wheezing lungs felt as though they were about to give out beneath him, betray him.

Breath in breath out

Breath in breath out

You can't.

There was a knock on the door, the knob turning.

Virgil had no time or breath to yell before Patton was already letting himself in.

What if Virgil were doing something he didn't want Patton to see?

But Virgil didn't have time to think these thoughts.

"Virgil hun, try to match my breathing." the man said, kneeling in front of the hooded boy.

Patton reached to out his hand on Virgil's shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. Just take a deep breath, and match my breathing" he reassured, a sad smile on his face.

Virgil s breathing slowly improved, him finally able to take a deep breath.

"I feel like i'm going to be sick" Virgil quietly said, tears finally starting to fall from his cheeks.

"Hey now, it's alright." Patton replied, pulling Virgil into his grasp; hugging him.

"I'm here."

Virgil didn't hug back. He had no time to react to what was happening. What was this feeling?

Patton let go and sat next to Virgil. the silence between the two was peaceful and calm.

After awhile, Virgil realized that he didn't feel sick anymore. He wiped a final tear from his eye, pulling his legs to his chest.

"I'm tired." was all he said, breaking what ever sort of silent bond the two had just formed.

"Alright, kiddo. you get some sleep; alright?"

"Alright.."

Virgil went to bed that night feeling cold and hollow inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: food mentions, blood mentions, talk of depression and suicide, talk of abuse, talk of anxiety, talk of binge eating, talk of fainting, sex mentions, underage sex, drug mentions,

Tired. Thats all Virgil ever felt, was tired. It didnt matter if he had got 12 hours of sleep the night previous, or if he had gotten 2.

Actually-- he wasnt tired, he was exauhsted. Absolutely worn and out of his element. 

"Virgil, are you alright?!" a voice called, and a cold damp rag rubbed across the boy's forehead attempting to wake him. 

"...mmmm?" he responded, fluttering his eyes open to be met with two familiar faces. 

"You're bleeding, Virgil! Come on, let's get you cleaned up" 

His vision was blurry, and his ears ringing like alarms, telling him he had suffered another fainting spell. 

They had been happening more and more often. It was beginning to be near impossible to hide them. 

 

The house was dimly lit and deadly quiet over the sound of his ears finally tuning in.

If there were ever a moment where Virgil felt like he was literally 60 years old, it would be right now. 

The two still continued. Virgil couldn't tell which boy was which. They were both tall, and both crouched down next to him. 

"I don't think he's actually awake" The body from the left of him announced. 

"Maybe he died" the one on the right replied. 

"Roman, would you shut up" Virgil finally said, a wave of relief washing over the other two. His voice was scratchy, and a headache was becoming more apparent the more he came to..

 

After getting himself fixed up with antiseptic creams and bandaids, he was good as new. 

His life wasn't always so bland, though. was it? 

When what feels like the entire world knows your flaws and faults, it's quite hard to stay bland.

With all this, Virgil was starting to feel.. safe. The last four weeks of his life had been a breath of fresh air.

After drowning for what felt like forever, sustaining all types of abuse and feeling depressed and suicidal; his unlucky streak had finally been broke. 

When Virgil was real young, he always used to wish to be apart of a big family, and now he has that. 

The thought of all the children out in the world just hurting really upset him. He wanted them to all have the same happiness he felt now (even if it meant them all being his new family members)

But life wasn't fair.

"Virgil?" Logan spoke, gaining the woozy boy's attention

"Do you remember what we told you?" 

"Well," He started, but inevitably stopped himself. 

"Uh, well, we wanted to know your opinion on something.." 

Virgil looked around the room. Roman had left by now, running back to the bathroom to put away the bandaids.

"'We'? We're the only ones here, Logan. Opinion on what?"

Virgil crossed his arms, his back against the cool wall.

"Well..Patton was talking about enrolling you in a public school..." he stepped around what he was wanting to say.

"What?!" 

The words came as a surprise to him. "Where is this coming from!" 

"Well, I think— I mean, WE think you'd benefit greatly from public school. There's social interaction, and activities! Not to mention how much easier it would be to learn if it weren't Patton teaching you!" 

Logan said that last bit quieter, to himself. 

 

Ever since the boy had joined the family, he had been home schooled. It started as anxiety of school— and he was just never enrolled in anything else.

Virgil let out a sigh. 

"I'm assuming I don't actually have a say in this?" he questioned, reading the situation 

"Not exactly. I'm not the one you would take it up with." 

The rest of the morning went as slow as you could imagine, the most exciting thing being his skipped breakfast. 

When he was younger, Virgil used to eat. A lot. It was something that was always there for him, something that would never leave him for someone else; or trade him out for another. 

Food was such an expressive art. It was a fantastic way to get something across without words, and virgil absolutely loved that when he was younger. 

But not anymore. 

When he got older, he started eating less and less and finally accepted the social standard in society to be "fit".

 

He had a high metabolism so gaining weight was never his problem. His problem was getting enough nutrients where he needed them.

He shook the memories from his mind and sighed towards Logan, taking a breath of air. 

"Public school sounds...nice." 

He lied. He lied straight through his teeth with a smile on his face. He didn’t want anyone to worry, especially Logan. because if Logan worries, he tells Patton. 

And don’t even get Virgil started about if Patton worries.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, just lounging around his room and avoiding people.

There was a small ding, a notification from Virgil’s phone. 

It was a message from a boy, someone named Emile. 

Virgil needed something to get his mind off of the whole ordeal.

Just thinking about what Patton was going to say to him when he got home made his skin crawl.

Feeling safe or not, Patton was...cuddley. and Virgil couldn’t handle that. 

He always wanted hugs and confirmations. 

That wasn’t who Virgil was. 

So he set up a time with a hot guy to take his mind off of today. 

Virgil rubbed at his bandaids. He usually doesn’t get hurt when he faints, but he managed to smack a plate on his way down, causing it to shatter. 

His luck. 

He finally picked up the small black and grey phone after hesitating for what felt like centuries and typed a response.

“Hmmnngg..” Virgil groaned. “I hate talking to people” He whispered to himself.

He shot the cute man a message, and set up a time for later in the day. 

It would give virgil enough time to shower, get ready, and ease his mind with sex.

It was easier than other bad habits, like drugs. 

Sex wasn’t addictive, or at least, not in the same way. 

It’s quick, it’s and fun, and it was exactly what virgil needed. 

he tossed his phone aside, and himself.


End file.
